1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD that may have a minimum defect rate and may be easily repaired.
2. Discussion of the Background
As modern society becomes more dependent on sophisticated information and communication technology, the need for larger and thinner displays is growing. In particular, since conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have failed to fully satisfy these market needs, the demand for flat panel displays (FPDs), such as plasma display panels (PDPs), plasma address liquid crystal display panels (PALCs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), is increasing dramatically.
LCDs are one of the most widely used FPDs. An LCD includes two substrates, on which electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The alignment of liquid molecules of the liquid crystal layer is altered when voltages are applied to the electrodes and thus, the amount of light transmitted may be controlled. In this way, the LCD displays a desired image.
In order to enhance the lateral visibility of an LCD, each pixel may be split into two subpixel electrodes, and the subpixel electrodes may be capacitively coupled to each other. Then, different voltages may be applied to the subpixel electrodes.
A complicated manufacturing process including a photolithography process and an etching process may be performed on a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate of the LCD to form gate lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes. Here, the disposition of each element of the LCD may determine a defect rate in the manufacturing process.
Thus, the dispositions of elements, such as the gate lines, the data lines, and source and drain electrodes of TFTs, should be optimized in order to reduce the defect rate in the manufacturing process.